Quand revient le passé
by Pim's
Summary: Gare de Londres...15 ans plus tard... Retour aux sources avec tout ce que les souvenirs entrainent...
1. Default Chapter

Coucou !!

Bon, je me lance dans une nouvelle fic (je laisse un peu les Maraudeurs tranquilles pour ceux qui ont déjà lu mes autres fics !) Donc, voilà, c'est un petit début, j'attends vos commentaires.

Pour info, rien ne m'appartient (à part un ou deux persos pas plus) et je ne gagne rien avec mes histoires (sniff !)

Bref, avant de vous laissez lire, quelques explications... l'histoire se passe plusieurs années après Poudlard, donc, le texte normal c'est le futur (enfin, le présent de l'histoire !) en gras c'est des flash back et en italique c'est les pensées du perso.

Voila, j'espère que c'est compréhensible !

_Je vais sûrement bientôt nous tous d'ailleurs... Nous tous qui avons attendu tellement longtemps le moment où cette guerre aurait enfin raison de nous. Et je crois que ce moment est enfin arrivé, 30 ans après la première chute de Voldemort alors que n'avons même pas eu le temps de fêter nos trentaines. _

_J'aurai 30 ans dans un mois...si j'arrive jusque là, alors que la dernière bataille n'a jamais été aussi proche...même si nous l'avions prévue il y a 15 ans. 15 ans déjà. Et plus de 10 que nos vies, en quittant Poudlard, se sont séparées. Plus de 10 ans que je n'ai pas vu mes meilleurs amis et pourtant je suis dans un train qui me ramène vers eux, qui va me permettre de les voir et de mourir à leurs cotés, comme je l'ai toujours voulu._

_Je sens au fond de moi Londres qui se rapproche et qui me force à me rappeler ce que j'essaye d'oublier depuis si longtemps. Ce train me rapproche un peu plus chaque seconde des explications que je leur dois et qui m'ont poussé à fuir il y a plus de 12 ans_...  
**  
-Je m'en vais.**

**-Quoi ?!**

**-Je m'en vais, je ne sais pas vraiment où mais je dois partir.**

**-Quand ?**

**-...Le plus tôt possible...**

**-Je t'ai posé une question.**

**-Demain matin.**

**-...  
**

_Je revois exactement l'expression horrifiée de Ron... Il semblait tellement désemparé, à la fois parce que j'avais décidé de partir et parce qu'il avait vu dans mes yeux que rien dans ce monde, ou dans un autre, n'aurait pu me faire changer d'avis._

_Je me suis levée le lendemain matin, sans d'ailleurs avoir réellement réussi à trouver le sommeil, les yeux secs d'avoir tant pleuré. Je me suis dirigée vers la chambre des garçons, j'ai ouvert doucement la porte, je les ai regardés dormir, et je leur ai dit adieu, en espérant qu'ils me pardonneraient un jour. _

_Le moment est venu de savoir ce qu'il en est..._

_Le train entre en gare...et le temps des explications n'a jamais été aussi proche de moi._

_Je n'ai jamais été aussi effrayée de toute ma vie, bien que je ne me considère pas comme quelqu'un d'extrêmement courageux...mais après tout...ma maison a été pendant 7 ans celle du courage, et quelqu'un n'a t'il pas affirmé que le Choixpeau n'avait jamais tort ? Je suis peut-être une exception...ou peut-être pas tant que ça, puisque je reviens pour me battre...après avoir pourtant fui pendant toutes ces années...pas Voldemort _

_mais quelque chose qui me terrorisait encore plus : mes démons personnels, mes vérités... _

_J'ai côtoyé durant ces années à Poudlard des gens exceptionnels, autant par leur courage, que par l'intelligence ou encore la gentillesse...parfois même certains rassemblaient toutes ces qualités et d'autres encore._

_J'ai aussi rencontré l'amour...sous plusieurs formes. Tout d'abord, celui de ma maison, les Gryffondors, devenue ma seconde famille ; ensuite mes amis...j'ai trouvé à Poudlard les amis les plus merveilleux et les plus sincères que l'on puisse rêver d'avoir. _

_J'ai aussi connu l'amour mêlé d'admiration... cet amour que l'on croit immortel et qui, en réalité, se transforme au fil du temps en une amitié à toute épreuve, où l'on se comprend à demi mots..._

_Et puis il y a eu l'Amour. Le seul, l'unique, celui qui fait mal, qui détruit tout sur son passage, qui nous ronge de l'intérieur. Celui dont le poids pèse sur les épaules, et sur le cœur...mais dont on ne peut finalement pas se passer. Cet amour qui nous enflamme de l'intérieur, qui nous pousse à la haine, qui nous entraîne vers les pires folies, qui nous permet les plus grands sacrifices...Cet amour pour lequel on donnerait sa vie, puisque de toute façon, on ne peut vivre sans... _

_J'ai en fait tout simplement rencontré mon âme sœur...il y a 14 ans de cela. Et je ne l'ai pas vu depuis 12 ans... _

_La vie est souvent étrange : il nous a fallu plus de 14 années pour nous trouver, 2 pour alterner amour et haine, et à nouveau plus de 10 ans sans la moindre nouvelle...mais je ne peux pas me plaindre...c'est moi qui suis partie, moi qui aie abandonné, qui me suis enfuie sans au revoir ni adieu...Je ne m'en sentais pas la force, je n'aurais pas pu le regarder sans changer d'avis...et pourtant je devais partir. Je devais le faire pour nous deux. Parce qu'on s'était fait trop de mal, avait fait trop de mal à ceux qu'on aimait, et...c'était la meilleure solution, j'en étais persuadée parce qu'on avait presque fini par se détester...et ça, c'était trop dur à supporter. _

_Alors je suis partie, partie très loin, et aujourd'hui, 12 ans plus tard, je reviens. Que vais-je trouver ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée...ils ont peut-être tous refait leur vie...lui y compris. Ca serait même logique, normal...après tout, j'ai vécu moi aussi...je ne reviens pas seule sur ce quai de gare...même si cette personne était déjà avec moi lorsque j'ai pris ce même train, en sens inverse, il y a plus de dix ans..._

_Le train s'est arrêté........................._

Le quai de la Gare de Londres se mit en un instant à grouiller de monde : ceux qui descendaient des trains, ceux qui attendaient ceux qui descendaient, et puis ceux qui voulaient monter dans ces trains...ou dans d'autres.

Au milieu de cette foule, une jeune femme sortit d'un wagon. Sa longue chevelure ondulée était d'un roux qui attirait tous les regards, ceux admiratifs et intéressés des hommes et ceux des femmes, impressionnés et légèrement jaloux. Ses yeux étaient également magnifiques, d'un vert d'une pureté rare. Mais c'était surtout son expression qui frappait au premier regard : un mélange de fraîcheur, due à la jeunesse, mais aussi de tristesse...cette tristesse que l'on trouve dans le regard de ceux qui ont vécu, souffert, et perdu leur innocence.

Derrière elle se tenait une jeune fille, encore une enfant, mais possédant ces mêmes yeux qui semblaient avoir vu plus de choses que beaucoup de personnes plus âgées...mais ces yeux n'étaient pas d'un vert émeraude...ils étaient d'un gris pâle où l'on pouvait se perdre... Ces cheveux étaient, par contre, identiques à ceux de la jeune femme.

Elles formaient un couple vraiment hors du commun...de plus elles semblaient s'élever au dessus de cette foule compacte et anonyme. Pourtant, leur expression perdue et incertaine confirmait leur appartenance au monde des humains...enfin presque !

Les deux rousses s'éloignèrent du train, cherchant visiblement quelqu'un du regard.

-Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit, d'accord, dit la plus vieille en regardant la jeune fille aux yeux gris.

-Oui...je sais.

-Regarde-moi. Je suis désolée pour tout ça, je ne veux pas te faire de mal, mais c'est encore trop tôt, je leur dirai plus tard, quand ils pourront comprendre.

-Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Je t'aime mon cœur.

-Moi aussi.

Soudain, le regard de la jeune femme se fixa.

_Ils sont là... Oh mon dieu. Les revoir, après toutes ces ils m'ont manqué. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point. de fois son regard sur moi, à la fois énervé et aimant, m'a aidé ? Comme ses cheveux et son grand corps mince, souvent maladroit, m'ont manqué... _

_Hermione...ma meilleure amie, ma sœur, comment pouvaient-ils être aussi aveugles tous les deux ? Même aujourd'hui, et à cette distance, je peux voir leurs corps s'appeler l'un l'autre...Elle semble toujours avoir ce regard sérieux mais plein de vie, mais il y a aussi de je la comprends ! _

_Et Harry, bien sûr...Il a toujours ces cheveux noirs indisciplinables...ces magnifiques yeux verts que j'ai si souvent vu en rêve ! Et bien sûr, toujours cette impression qu'il porte le sort du monde sur ces épaules...qui semblent d'ailleurs plus larges qu'autrefois !_

_La trentaine leur va bien je trouve...même si Hermione semble plus ronde qu'il y a 10 ans...10 ans, et même plus...Je dois avancer, aller vers eux, avoir le courage qui m'a manqué à 17 ans. Je m'approche doucement, attendant qu'ils me remarquent enfin...car je ne me sens pas la force de faire le premier pas, je ne peux qu'attendre..._

_C'est Hermione qui m'aperçoit la première._

Voila ! Comme je suis pas super douée pour le suspens je pense que tout le monde aura deviné de qui parle cette histoire !

Bref...j'attends vos commentaires ! (en nombre si possible !!)


	2. chapitre 2

Bon, voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

Pour vous embêter un peu avant de vous laisser lire tranquille, je voudrais remercier les reviewers :

Gros gros merci à Cricritine qui m'a envoyé 3 reviews d'un coup ! Merci pour tes compliments qui m'ont vraiment touché, c'est vrai que la fin de ''Frères de sang...'' laisse un peu à désirer mais bon...je me rattraperai peut-être en ecrivant un joli petit épilogue !

Merci à beru ou bloub ! Ta review m'a fait rire parce que j'ai senti mes chevilles doubler de volume tout d'un coup !!!

Merci à AL, tu vas voir si tu es doué(e ?) pour les devinettes !

Merci aussi à kikou224. Je suis contente que tout le monde ait pas tout de suite vu de qui je parlais, ça garde un peu le mystère !

Et enfin merci à liza Black, je suis contente que t'aie aimé, voilà la suite tant attendue !!!

Voilà, je vous laisse tranquilles !!

_C'est Hermione qui m'aperçoit la première._

Une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains et ondulés regarda enfin dans leur direction. Elle fit signe aux deux jeunes hommes à coté d'elle, les touchant simplement de la main et fixant toujours la jeune femme rousse.

-Ginny...fit le jeune homme roux en s'avançant vers elle.

-...Ron !

Ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué petite sœur !

-Toi aussi, si tu savais...

-Eh ! Laisse en un peu pour les autres !

-Hermione ! Tu es tellement belle !

-Toi aussi ! Ca fait tellement longtemps...

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent en souriant, puis s'embrassèrent comme si elles se retrouvaient enfin.

Lorsque Hermione relâcha son étreinte, Ginny se tourna vers Harry, légèrement à l'écart. C'était sa réaction qu'elle avait le plus redoutée, et c'était de lui qu'elle voulait à tout pris se faire pardonner.

-Harry...je...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car il la serrait déjà dans ses bras, ces bras musclés où elle s'était toujours sentie en sécurité...

_C'était comme si rien n'avait changé en 10 ans...mais ce n'était pas tout à fait le cas..._

-Je...je dois vous présenter quelqu'un...Viens mon cœur.

La petite fille se rapprocha.

-Voilà ma fille adoptive...Maya.

Les trois jeunes gens se tournèrent vers la petite fille que Ginny venait de présenter comme sa fille...ils se regardèrent quelques secondes puis sourirent à la petite rousse se tenant dans les bras de Ginny.

-...On y va ? proposa finalement Hermione, sentant la situation se tendre.

-D'accord. Nous allons au Terrier ?

-Euh...non, nous allons dans une petite maison, à Londres.

-Quelle petite maison?

-Celle des Black...on y vit tous les trois ainsi que quelques autres aurors.

Ginny parut surprise, mais elle les suivit après quelques secondes, et le petit groupe se dirigea vers la sortie.

Ils prirent la voiture verte qui se tenait dehors, elle semblait être là depuis des siècles, et Maya y entra avec un mouvement de recul.

Harry se mit au volant, Hermione à coté de lui. Et Ron, Ginny et Maya s'installèrent à l'arrière. L'ambiance dans la voiture était légèrement tendue, personne n'osait vraiment entamer la conversation.

-Alors, commença Hermione, tu as quel age Maya ?

-J'ai presque onze ans.

-Et c'est la première fois que tu viens à Londres ?

-Oui.

-On a toujours vécu au même endroit, ajouta Ginny.

-Ah...

La voiture s'arrêta enfin, Square Grimmaud...

_Nous nous retrouvons au même endroit qu'il y a 14 ans...cet endroit que j'ai cru ne jamais revoir... d'ailleurs, tout ce que je retrouve aujourd'hui, j'ai cru que je ne le reverrais jamais...Je tiens la main de Maya, et je m'en veux de lui faire subir ça. J'ai tellement peur qu'elle croit que je ne l'aime pas...c'est la première fois que l'on n'est pas seulement toutes les deux, et je l'ai abandonnée. Je m'en veux tellement, mais je ne me sens pas la force de faire autrement._

_C'est étrange...je vois cette maison apparaître, comme la première fois, alors que je n'avais que 14 ans. J'ai encore l'impression que Sirius va venir nous accueillir, peut-être nous prendre dans ses bras, rapidement, de peur que quelqu'un s'aperçoive de tout l'amour qu'il porte encore en lui...et qui ne demande qu'à se montrer au grand jour...Je voudrais tellement que Sirius apparaisse en même temps que sa maison...que je puisse enfin le revoir, lui, ou bien Hagrid...ou encore Seamus, ou Colin...tous ces amis qui ne sont plus là...Toutes ces vies brisées... Je regarde les autres. Harry a les mêmes espérances, et je vois dans ses yeux combien le fait de vivre ici, sans lui..., le fait souffrir. Hermione et Ron se regardent et j'ai l'impression de les revoir avec 15 ans de moins, leurs yeux sont toujours plein d'admiration et d'amour l'un pour l'autre...mais, si mon instinct s'avère exact, ils s'en sont enfin rendu compte...Et puis il y a Maya...je la regarde et je me revois la première fois que moi aussi j'ai vu cette maison. Elle semble tellement émerveillée par ce qu'elle voit..._

La voix de Ron sortit Ginny de ses réflexions.

-Tu entres ?

-Oui... j'arrive.

Ginny prit la main de Maya et elles entrèrent dans la vieille maison des Black. Elle était toujours un peu sombre, comme à l'époque de Sirius, mais quelques détails semblaient traduire la vie et l'amour qui s'y étaient enfin installés.

Le portrait de la mère de Sirius avait disparu, mais la maison n'avait pourtant pas perdu son agitation. En entrant, Ginny ne l'avait pas tout de suite remarqué, mais la maison n'était pas vide en l'absence de son propriétaire, des sorciers s'agitaient dans le salon. Ginny en connaissait certains de vue...avec 10 ans de plus...mais elle en reconnu d'autres plus précisément.

-Tonks !!

La jeune femme aux cheveux violet se retourna.

-Ginny !

Elle semble plus vieille qu'avant...ce qui est logique. Mais elle a surtout l'air d'avoir énormément souffert...et cette cicatrice...elle lui barre toujours la joue droite. Mais son sourire semble pourtant intact en m'apercevant. Et ses cheveux !

Tonks serra Ginny dans ses bras, revenant 12 ans en arrière. Puis son regard se porta sur Maya...son corps se durcit l'espace d'un instant...d'une façon presque imperceptible.

-Je te présente Maya...c'est ma fille...

Tonks regarda les deux rousses l'une après l'autre.

-...adoptive.

La femme à la coiffure si particulière parut étonnée de la chute de la phrase, mais elle retrouva encore une fois très vite son sourire.

-Bonjour.

-Salut, répondit Maya qui regardait attentivement tout autour d'elle où des personnes assez étranges, toutes en robes, se parlaient à voix basse.

-Vous devriez monter dans votre chambre pour vous reposer un peu. Je vais vous aider à vous installer, dit Hermione en prenant un des sacs des visiteuses.

-D'accord. Tu viens Maya ?

Les trois jeunes filles montèrent les escaliers grinçants et arrivèrent sur le palier où se trouvaient de nombreuses portes, toutes fermées. Hermione ouvrit la première à gauche et elles y entrèrent.

-Je suis désolée c'est assez sommaire...

-Ca ira très bien.

-Bon, alors je vous laisse.

-Hermione...merci pour tout.

La jeune femme lui fit un grand sourire.

-C'est rien. Tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici...et toi aussi Maya !

Hermione disparut ensuite derrière la porte en bois, laissant les deux rousses face à face.

-Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu penses de mes amis ?...

-Ils ont l'air gentils...répondit Maya en esquissant un sourire.

-Ils le sont, mais tu sais que je n'ai pas encore trouvé la bonne façon pour leur dire...je sais que ça te fait du mal mais...c'est involontaire...tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui...

-Je t'aime plus que tout au monde, n'oublie jamais ça mon cœur...mais tu dois savoir que les êtres humains font parfois des erreurs et je veux que tu saches que je ne suis pas parfaite... si en plus tu pouvais me pardonner...je sais que c'est énormément te demander...mais j'ai besoin de temps...Tu veux bien me donner encore un peu de temps ?

-...oui.

Ginny serra Maya dans ses bras, aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

-Tu m'écrases !

-Je suis désolée ! Bon, si on s'installait un peu ?

Elles posèrent leurs affaires et rangèrent leurs sacs dans les armoires. Maya posa aussi sur le lit qu'elle avait choisi sa peluche préférée, la première que Ginny avait pu lui acheter : un serpent...

-On va faire un tour en bas ?demanda Maya.

-Si tu veux.

Elles descendirent l'escalier, et se dirigèrent vers le salon rempli de sorciers. Ginny gardait les yeux rivés sur Maya.

_Elle semble tellement fascinée... J'imagine la joie indescriptible qu'elle devrait ressentir en recevant sa lettre de Poudlard. Elle est tellement curieuse de cette magie dont je l'ai éloignée, je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle sera une grande sorcière..._

Voilà, je sais pas si vous avez déjà percé tous les petits secrets de notre chère Ginny mais bon, pensez à mettre une petite review s'vous plait !!

Bisous à tous


	3. chapitre 3

Coucou ! bon je suis très très très en retard !! Désolée

Donc, j'espère que ce chapitre (avec beaucoup de flash back) me fera pardonner !!

Mais, avant de vous laisser lire, petits remerciements comme d'hab !

Merci à Stephanie (tu verras que le hasard fait bien les choses !!)

Merci à Niniebou, tu ferais un Sherlock Holmes génial (mais un peu lent !!!) ! (c'est pas méchant ! je veux surtout pas perdre mes lecteurs !! et en plus ça montre que je suis pas si nulle pour garder un tout petit peu de suspens !)

Merci aussi à Kikou224, pour Ginny tu comprendras surement un peu plus tard pourquoi elle se sent coupable envers Maya.

Merci à AL, qui a trouvé qu'on parlait de Ginny !! et aussi surement un ou deux autres petits mystères de cette histoire !!

SUPER EXTRA MEGA merci à Virg05 (rien que ça !!) tu es aussi très forte pour ramasser les petits indices qui trainent !!

Merci aussi à Faby.fan qui se force à lire une fic ''non-maraudeur''( !!) que moi aussi j'adore ! mais bon, un peu de changement ne fait pas de mal et puis ecrire sur le futur laisse un peu plus de liberté que le passé…et puis accroche toi tu comprendras bientôt tout !!

Et enfin, gros merci à beru ou bloub, je suis contente que tu aimes ma façon d'ecrire tout en t'enervant sur les persos !!! sinon, tu verras, c'est pas qu'elle assume pas, c'est plutot qu'elle a peur de blesser certaines peronnes.

Voila voila, maintenant je vous laisse tranquilles, bonne lecture…

_Elle semble tellement fascinée… J'imagine la joie indescriptible qu'elle devrait ressentir en recevant sa lettre de Poudlard. Elle est tellement curieuse de cette magie dont je l'ai éloignée, je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle sera une grande sorcière…_

Il y avait dans la pièce beaucoup d'anciens de Poudlard, des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ginny se sentit à la fois perdue et enfin à sa place, c'était une sensation étrange.

Elles restèrent dans le salon pendant environ une heure, discutant un peu avec les aurors, et ceux qui ne l'étaient pas mais qui voulaient aider. Elles dînèrent ensuite avec Harry, Ron, Hermione, Tonks et quelques autres, puis remontèrent dans la petite chambre pour se reposer enfin du long voyage qui les avait ramené à Londres.

**La jeune fille se réveilla doucement, ses jambes mêlées à celle du garçon dont elle partageait le lit. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle se tourna et son expression changea à mesure qu'elle réalisait avec qui elle était, ce qu'elle venait de faire et tout ce que cela impliquait. Elle essaya de se dégager car leurs jambes étaient toujours entremêlées. Le jeune homme émit un léger gémissement mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Elle descendit du lit et chercha ses vêtements, sans grand succès.**

**-C'est ça que tu cherches peut-être ?**

**Le jeune homme était maintenant bien réveillé et tenait dans sa main des sous-vêtements féminins. Elle se rapprocha aussi vite qu'elle pu pour les lui reprendre, mais il fut plus rapide.**

**-Rends moi ça !**

**-Pourquoi ? fit-il avec un sourire ironique.**

**-Tu veux vraiment qu'on me voie sortir de ta chambre ? Que diraient tes chers amis de Serpentard ?**

**-Je suis pas totalement convaincu que c'est moi qui en pâtirai le plus si ce qui s'est passé venait à se savoir…mais bon, je crois qu'il vaudrait quand même mieux que tu t'en ailles maintenant…**

**Il lui rendit ses sous-vêtements.**

**-Merci, dit-elle en lui montrant bien qu'elle n'en pensait rien.**

**Elle termina de s'habiller et commença à sortir de la grande chambre de préfet.**

**-Tu reviens demain soir Weasley ! dit-il d'un ton dur.**

**-Tu peux toujours rêver !**

**Elle sortit et claqua la porte.**

**-…c'est ce qu'on verra, dit-il en reposant sa tête sur les oreillers en soie qui couvraient son lit.**

Ginny se réveilla en sursaut. Pourquoi ce souvenir lui était-il revenu ? Tout cela semblait si loin à présent… Mais elle se souvenait de cette nuit là comme si elle l'avait vécu la veille même, et non 14 ans auparavant.

Elle se laissa aller à ses souvenirs, mais cette fois d'une manière consciente. Ses pensées la ramenèrent au début de sa 6ème année à Poudlard. Elle avait alors à peine 16 ans, ne connaissait pratiquement rien du monde, mais elle avait, lors de ces vacances précédant sa 6ème rentrée, commencé à développer des…dons particuliers…Bien sur elle était sorcière depuis sa plus tendre enfance et sa vie était imprégnée de magie, mais là…c'était…différent.

Beaucoup plus puissant, quasiment incontrôlable et surtout…naturel. Elle faisait de la magie sans baguette, sans formule ou quoi que se soit. Tout lui venait naturellement, elle se sentait libre, et forte ; comme entourée d'une aura magique.

Elle avait tout fait le cacher à ses proches, la magie sans baguette étant le plus souvent réservée à la magie noire…, et ça avait marché. Elle avait aussi réussi à maîtriser ses pouvoirs naissants, cette force incroyable qu'elle se découvrait.

Elle retourna donc à Poudlard et rien ne semblait avoir réellement changé. Sauf une chose…une personne…et le regard qu'il lui avait lancé lorsqu'il l'avait croisée dans le Poudlard Express resterait gravé à jamais dans sa mémoire. Ce regard à la fois surpris, impressionné et dégoûté. Et c'est à cet instant qu'elle avait su… elle fut alors convaincue qu'il savait…Que pour une raison inconnue il avait senti le changement qui s'était opéré en elle.

Lui…qui ne l'avait jamais regardée, il voyait maintenant en elle, elle pouvait le sentir. Il la regardait à cet instant comme personne ne l'avait jamais regardée. Et elle aurait peut-être sauté de joie d'avoir enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui lisait en elle s'il n'avait été…Drago Malefoy…

Les jours qui suivirent la rentrée furent assez inhabituels. Tout d'abord parce que, la guerre n'ayant jamais été si proche, l'ambiance était des plus tendue, spécialement entre les Serpentards, dont une bonne majorité des parents étaient liés au Seigneur des Ténèbres, et les trois autres maisons. De plus, Ginny crut surprendre plusieurs fois le regard froid de Malefoy sur elle. Et puis, autre surprise, il avait été nommé préfet en chef, tout comme Hermione, et leur cohabitation semblait…difficile…

Un soir, Ginny se rendit dans la salle commune des préfets et, cherchant Hermione, elle ne trouva que le Serpentard.

**-Weasley.**

**-Malefoy.**

**-Tu cherches la Sang-de-bourbe peut-être ?**

**Ginny dut se retenir de le frapper. D'ailleurs le vase à coté du canapé où il était avachi en fit les frais. **

**-Je cherche Hermione, articula t'elle avec tout le calme qu'elle réussi à trouver.**

**-Elle n'est pas là à première vue.**

**Ginny tourna donc les talons, se dirigeant vers la porte.**

**-Weasley.**

**-Quoi ? demanda t'elle froidement.**

**-Tu ne veux pas rester ? On pourrait… s'amuser.**

**-Moi je ne crois pas. Tu n'as qu'à ''t'amuser'' tout seul !**

**-C'est qu'elle mordrait la petite !**

**-Et plus fort que tu le penses sale fouine !**

**Le jeune homme s'était levé et se rapprocha d'elle, si bien qu'elle se retrouva assez vite coincée entre le mur et Malefoy.**

**-Laisse-moi passer**

**-Ou sinon ? demanda t'il en souriant méchamment.**

**-Sinon…**

**Elle lui envoya un coup de pied magistral (je vous fais pas un dessin !) et il se plia en deux de douleur. Ginny partit vers la porte mais celle-ci était à présent fermée. Le blond s'était relevé.**

**-Salope ! Tu vas me le payer.**

**Il l'attrapa et l'envoya violemment sur le lit. Ginny voulut crier mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Le jeune homme monta ensuite sur le lit en lui retenant toujours les mains. Elle savait qu'elle aurait pu se débarrasser facilement de lui, mais une force inconnue la retenait, elle voulait rester et sentir les mains du blond sur son corps et surtout son regard gris. Elle voulait qu'il la regarde à nouveau comme dans le train, qu'il lui montre à travers ses yeux froids tout le pouvoir qu'elle possédait.**

**-Alors Weasley…ça te plait ? **

**-Tu rêves ! Dégage !**

**-Non.**

**Il resserra son étreinte, ses yeux descendirent sur la poitrine de la jeune fille et bientôt sa main droite également. Ginny sentit ce geste comme une sorte d'électrochoc éveillant en elle des sensations inconnues. Mais, si le plaisir étrange qu'elle éprouvait alors la surprenait, ce qui la troubla le plus fut le regard du blond, remonté vers son visage. **

**Les deux jeunes gens semblaient comme hypnotisés, les regards rivés l'un dans l'autre, et on pouvait y lire du plaisir mais surtout de la surprise. Les mains du jeune homme lâchèrent leur prise pour commencer à déshabiller la rousse…et Ginny se surprit à faire la même chose. C'était la première fois qu'un homme (un ''non-Weasley'') la verrait nue mais elle se sentait pourtant étrangement confiante.**

**Leur étreinte fut violente et passionnée, et la chambre semblait rayonner, comme remplie d'une magie extrêmement puissante. Tous deux semblaient avoir presque oublié qui leur procuraient des sensations si fortes… **

**Mais leur étreinte violente et ''magique'' les laissa complètement vidés, à la fois physiquement et mentalement, et ils s'endormirent l'un sur l'autre sans même s'en rendre compte. Le réveil avait été difficile, ranimant la haine entre les deux amants d'un soir. **

_Je me souviens encore aujourd'hui de la sensation que j'ai éprouvée… de la honte. Une partie de moi ne regrettait rien…l'autre ..._

-Maman !

-Hein ?! Maya !

Ginny retrouva ses esprits, laissant ces souvenirs au passé.

-Le petit déjeuner est prêt. On y va ?

-J'arrive, tu n'as qu'à descendre, je te rejoindrai.

Maya sortit de la chambre en souriant légèrement. Ginny, se leva, essayant encore une fois de chasser les bribes de souvenirs persistant encore. Elle s'habilla et commença à descendre. Elle aperçut alors une silhouette, disparaissant derrière une porte de chambre, un étage plus haut.

… Elle chassa tout de suite l'idée qui lui avait traversé l'esprit. C'était impossible.

Voila ! Tin tin !

Oubliez pas de laisser une petite review !! Merki !!


	4. chapitre 4

Voila un nouveau petit chapitre, je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, j'espère que ça vous empechera pas de me lire et de laisser une petite review (s'il vous plait !!!)

Bref, j'arrête.

Bon, un SUPER EXTRA MEGA GIGA GENIAL merci à Virg05, qui est pas vraiment avare de compliments !! (mais bon, c'est jamais désagréable !!)

Merci à Anastasia, même si je ne le dis toujours pas explicitement, je crois que tout le monde commence à se douter des origines de Maya…

Un gros merci à Daalia, Pour te répondre, je mettrais peut-être Remus ( que j'adore aussi !) et pour Luna je sais pas encore ( en fait, j'étais tellement pressée de savoir si JKR avait bien osé tuer celui qu'elle a osé tué ! que j'ai lu trop vite et je n'ai pas eu vraiment le temps de m'attacher aux nouveaux persos (notamment Luna…) donc, il faut voir.)

Gros merci aussi à AL, je suis contente que la scène t'ait plu, j'ai pas voulu en mettre trop, de peur que ça tourne un peu aux mauvais romans de gare (vu que je n'ai pas le don que possède certaines personnes pour ce genre de scène !!) en plus, vu que je ne sais pas du tout l'âge de ceux qui lisent cette fic, je préfère ne choquer personne !! (je rigole !)

Un gros gros merci à kikou224, en fait, ce n'est pas une erreur, c'est un des petits mystères de cette fic ! (c'est ''marrant'' que tu te sois trituré les méninges pour ça !!)

Merci aussi à Cricritine, je te pardonne de pas avoir reviewer la dernière fois (qu'est ce que je suis généreuse !!) si t'oublie pas cette fois ci !

Gros merci aussi à Beru ou blub, j'ai mis un petit bout de temps avant de comprendre ta review ( !) , et pour te répondre partiellement, je sais aussi que la grossesse ne dure pas 2 ans !! il suffit juste de rééditer une expérience (coucher avec son meilleur ennemi n'est pas forcément une erreur qu'on ne répète pas !)

Voilà, merci à tous pour vos reviews, bonne lecture !

Tout ce que Maya possédait de son père, c'était une photo, représentant sa mère et lui à 17 ans environ, et puis ses yeux… sa mère n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'elle avait les yeux de son père. Mais à part ses deux éléments, il ne lui restait rien de lui. Elle ne savait ni qui il était vraiment, ni où il se trouvait à présent, ni même pourquoi elle ne l'avait jamais vu…

-Ca te dirait de visiter un peu et de voir comment on fonctionne ?

Ginny regarda son frère et sa meilleure amie, se souvenant brutalement les évènements qui l'avaient poussée à revenir à Londres.

-Oui, bien sur.

-D'acc'. On se retrouve dans une demi-heure en bas, le temps de se préparer ?

-Oui. Mais, pour Maya ?

-Elle peut rester ici, c'est sans danger.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois devant la cheminée de la maison des Black.

-Prête ?

-Ca fait plus de 10 ans que je n'ai pas utilisé de la poudre de cheminette, mais bon, je devrais y arriver !

-Allons-y alors !

Ils disparurent quelques secondes plus tard dans un nuage de suie. Quand Ginny rouvrit les yeux, elle découvrit une pièce chaleureuse, légèrement sombre et pleine de souvenirs…le bureau de Dumbledore.

_Oh mon dieu ! Comme cet endroit m'est encore familier, même après tout ce temps ! Je me revois tremblante, à 17 ans, entrer dans ce bureau… saperlipopette. Je me souviens encore du mot de passe !! Albus Dumbledore est pour moi le plus grand sorcier de notre époque, mais aussi, et surtout, un ami merveilleux et un mentor hors du commun. Il a su me guider lorsque que je pensais être perdue à jamais… Lui seul a été mis au courant de la naissance de Maya. Il est d'ailleurs son parrain. Qui pouvait-elle rêver de mieux ? Qui pouvais-je rêver de mieux pour elle ?_

Ginny reprit ses esprits lorsque l'élément manquant de la scène apparut : le propriétaire du bureau en personne.

-Albus !

-Miss Weasley ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir.

-Moi aussi je suis très heureuse !

Elle le serra dans ses bras, ce qui sembla surprendre les deux spectateurs mais réjouir le vieux directeur de Poudlard.

-Ca fait tellement longtemps.

-Le temps n'est rien pour les vieillards comme moi !

-Albus !

-Je plaisantais Virginia. Les jeunes…ils ne sont plus aussi réceptifs à mon humour qu'auparavant !

_Virginia… Lui seul m'appelle encore comme ça aujourd'hui. Sans avoir à me reprocher quelque chose !_

-Alors miss Weasley, vous voilà enfin de retour ? J'aurai aimé des circonstances différentes mais le plaisir de vous revoir efface tout de même un peu la tristesse de l'ambiance actuelle.

-C'est gentil. J'aurais également préféré un autre contexte à nos retrouvailles…

-Vous êtes devenue une magnifique jeune femme ! 12 ans…

**La jeune fille baissait les yeux, elle ne voulait pas croiser le regard de celui qu'elle considérait comme un ami, presque comme un père. **

**-Vous êtes sûre de votre décision ?**

**-Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire d'autre ? J'ai fait tellement de mal autour de moi que je n'aie plus le courage de rester.**

**-Ce qui m'étonne voyez vous, c'est que je me trouve moi devant une des jeunes filles les plus courageuses et fortes que j'ai jamais eu le bonheur de rencontrer. Alors, de deux choses l'une : soit vous avez opéré un changement inattendu et soudain, soit je ne suis pas en possession de tous les éléments du puzzle…**

**Ginny sourit doucement. Il la connaissait bien. Trop bien même…**

**-Je… je suis enceinte.  
**

**-…ah. Ceci explique cela. Vous lui avez dit ?**

**-Non ! …je ne peux pas. Ca serait pire que tout pour tout le monde. Lui, mes amis, ma famille ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire et c'est la seule solution envisageable. **

**-Je ne suis pas totalement convaincu… peut-être cette nouvelle permettrait-elle au père de cet enfant de trouver une bonne fois pour toutes le chemin qu'il lui faut suivre…**

**-Je n'en suis pas certaine. Il ne pourrait pas renier entièrement sa famille, pas plus que moi. **

**-Mais vous ne lui laissez pas le choix.**

**-Parce que je ne pourrais pas supporter de voir dans ses yeux qu'il les choisit eux plutôt que moi…**

**-Et c'est pour ça que vous voulez vous enfuir comme une voleuse ?**

**-Non…je…il me connaît trop bien. Vous avez su que je vous cachais quelque chose. Il le verra aussi. Et je ne veux pas lui parler de mon ''état''…**

**-…**

**-Je ne pourrais pas partir s'il le sait et que je le revois juste avant. Je ne le supporterais pas.**

**Dumbledore l'observa de derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune et sembla la regarder au plus profond de son âme. **

**-Je vois que je ne pourrais pas vous faire changer d'avis…Je connais une femme qui pourra sûrement vous aidez. Elle habite au nord de l'Ecosse. Je vais l'appeler, elle pourra vous trouver un travail et vous aider pour le reste…**

**-Merci. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que ça représente pour moi.**

**-J'aimerais pouvoir faire plus pour vous.**

**-Euh… **

**-Oui ?**

**-Est-ce que je pourrais vous demander une dernière faveur ?**

**-Je vous écoute.**

**-Accepteriez-vous de devenir le parrain de mon enfant ?**

**-Je…bien sûr. Ce serait un immense honneur pour moi.**

**Ginny ne put se retenir devant l'émotion qui la submergeait alors, elle enlaça le vieil homme.**

**-Merci Albus…je n'oublierai jamais ce que vous venez de faire pour moi.**

-Toujours aussi charmeur Albus ! Mais ce n'est peut-être pas très galant de me rappeler mon âge de cette façon !

-Trente ans ! Vous les jeunes, vous ne savez pas ce qu'est l'âge ! Quoi qu'il en soit, vous êtes devenue la magnifique jeune femme que prédisait votre beauté d'adolescente…

-Vous allez me faire rougir, et ce n'est pas la raison de notre visite…

-Vous avez raison. Miss Granger, monsieur Weasley… pourriez- vous nous laisser ? J'ai beaucoup de choses à expliquer à Virginia et je pense que vous deux, en tant que futurs parents, avez plus passionnant à faire que de les écouter…

-Vous avez tout à fait raison… Ron doit apprendre à changer les couches !

-Et Hermione à faire le petit chien ! Donc…

-On se retrouve à la maison tout à l'heure.

-D'accord. Amusez-vous bien.

Le jeune couple disparut dans la cheminée par laquelle ils étaient arrivés.

Un court silence suivit le départ des deux sorciers.

Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu (p'tite review au passage !!) J'essaierai de mettre moins de temps pour poster la suite.


	5. chapitre 5

Coucou tout le monde. D'abord, BONNE ANNEE 2005 !! Tout plein de bonheur et tout et tout !

Après, quelques remerciements :

Merci à Virg05 (ce que je voulais dire avec avare, c'est que SUPER EXTRA MEGA GIGA GENIALE ça fait beaucoup d'adjectifs (même si ils font très plaisir !!))

Merci aussi à Cricritine pour sa review

Merci à AL, moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Dumbledore avec son air de pas y toucher ! et t'inquiète, je suis pas sadique, ils se reverront (patience !!)

Et merci à kikou224 (tu vas avoir des réponses dans ce chapitre !!)

Bref, merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un petit mot. Bonne lecture !

Le jeune couple disparut dans la cheminée par laquelle ils étaient arrivés.

Un court silence suivit le départ des deux sorciers.

-Alors vous ne voulez pas de nouvelles de votre filleule ?

-Maya est ici ? Je ne savais pas si vous l'aviez emmenée. J'aimerai la voir en chair et en os… le mélange Weasley/Malefoy m'a toujours intrigué et passionné !

-Moi aussi ! Sérieusement, Maya est… elle est merveilleuse, et forte aussi, mais je lui ai fait beaucoup de mal en revenant ici sans avouer la vérité…

Le sorcier aux cheveux blancs la regarda, surpris.

-Je… J'ai dit qu'elle était ma fille adoptive.

Ginny baissa la tête.

-Ainsi, plus de 10 ans après, la peur de leur faire de la peine par cette nouvelle vous paralyse toujours ?

-Je… oui. Je ne me sens pas la force, j'ignore pourquoi.

-Pourtant ils étaient au courant de votre liaison…

-Oui…

**-Malefoy ?! Malefoy !! Male…**

**-J'avais compris!**

**-Tu…Comment as-tu… que?**

**Ron était rouge de fureur, elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. **

**-Je ne voulais faire souffrir personne…**

**-Alors pourquoi tu couches avec cette fouine ?!**

**Ginny sentit son cœur se serrer, elle voyait dans les yeux de son frère toute l'incompréhension qu'elle même connaissait parfois.**

**-Je…**

**Elle baissa les yeux, refusant de voir la réaction de Ron.**

**-Je suis amoureuse de lui…**

**-Qu…quoi ?! Tu ne peux pas !! C'est…génétiquement impossible !**

**Ginny aurait presque éclaté de rire, dans d'autres circonstances.**

-Harry nous a surpris pendant les vacances, sur le chemin de traverse. C'est drôle, je pensais qu'une fois leur diplôme en poche, je n'aurai plus à avoir peur de croiser mon frère ou n'importe quel Gryffondor à chaque tournant… et c'est hors de Poudlard qu'ils nous ont surpris…

-Peut-être que c'était ce qui devait arriver. Vous n'auriez pas pu vivre dans le mensonge éternellement.

-Je sais mais ça a tout de même été très dur de voir le dégoût dans le regard de mes amis, de ma famille…

**Arthur Weasley regardait sa fille, et la voyait enfin comme une adulte, il ne disait rien. Qu'aurait-il pu dire ?**

**Molly pleurait. Sa fille, sa petite fille… avec un Malefoy ?**

**-Alors, personne ne va rien lui dire ?! Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille ? C'est contraire à tout ce à quoi nous avons travaillé pendant sept longues années à Poudlard !! Tout ce à quoi cette famille croit ! **

**George avait débité son discours sans même reprendre son souffle, et il avait viré à un rouge qui tendait maintenant vers le violet. **

**Fred commençait à ouvrir la bouche et Ginny sentit qu'elle ne pourrait pas le supporter.**

**-Je…je sais que je vous ai déçus. Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux rien y changer. Ce n'est pas une histoire sans lendemain. Nous sommes ensemble depuis presque un an !**

-Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi j'ai été si affirmative alors qu'à cette époque on commençait à peine à se voir sans…enfin, on commençait juste à accepter qu'on était heureux d'être ensemble.

-Oui, mais vous ne pouviez pas l'avouer à votre famille !

-Ca c'est sûr ! Je ne voulais pas leur faire de mal, mais je ne pouvais pas leur avouer que je ne savais pas si Drago tenait vraiment à moi…

-Et c'était le cas ?

-J'ai envoyé un hibou à Drago une fois montée dans ma chambre. On devait se retrouver sur le chemin de traverse le soir même.

**-Weasley ! dit-il en l'apercevant. **

**-Malefoy.**

**-Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?**

**-Harry nous a vu ici l'autre jour…**

**-Ah. Et ?**

**-Et ?! Tu te rappelles qui tu es ? Tu vois à peu près qui est ma famille ? Je te laisse imaginer le reste…**

**-Je suis désolé que tu aies dû subir ça. J'imagine si ma famille venait à apprendre cette histoire. Non, en fait je préfère pas !**

**-S'il te plait ! J'ai pas besoin de ce genre de commentaires ! C'est ma famille qui vient de me regarder comme une pestiférée et une traîtresse ! **

**-Désolé.**

**-Tais-toi. Viens, on va au Chaudron baveur. **

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Je vais pas de faire un dessin.**

**Ils étaient à peine entrés dans la chambre que Ginny commençait déjà à le dénuder. **

**-J'adore quand tu es comme ça ! dit Drago, à la fois ravi et légèrement inquiet du comportement de Ginny.**

**Leur étreinte fut violente et apaisante pour la jeune fille qui y avait laissé toutes ses forces, ce qui avait eu pour effet de massacrer la chambre d'hôtel. **

**-Ca va mieux ? demanda-t-il une fois leur corps séparés.**

**-Pas vraiment, mais ça ira. **

**-Je sais que tu tiens beaucoup à ta famille mais s'ils ne peuvent pas t'accepter telle que tu es vraiment… Notre histoire ne les regarde pas.**

**-Notre histoire ? C'est quoi notre histoire ? On ne fait que coucher ensemble !**

**-Arrête. Tu as mal et tu dis n'importe quoi. Je sais pas pourquoi je vais me montrer honnête mais bon… on couche ensemble depuis presque un an, et je sais que tu ne couches avec personne d'autre. Que tu n'as jamais couché avec personne d'autre… Et pour une raison inconnue tu m'obsèdes tellement que je ne peux plus coucher ailleurs non plus. Le pire c'est que j'ai essayé !**

**-Quoi ?!**

**-Tu me fais rire ! Et tu dois savoir que je ne souris pas si souvent. Toi et moi c'est…magique. Au sens premier du terme. Tu as une force incroyable et j'aime te la faire sentir. Quand on a couché ensemble la première fois, c'était une espèce de révélation…j'ai su que tu reviendrais dans cette chambre.**

**-Et tu avais raison, dit elle avec un sourire coquin. **

**-J'ai su que je t'apprendrais ce que tu ignorais sur ta force et ta magie, mais j'ai aussi réalisé que moi j'allais apprendre avec toi à vivre…**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**

**-Ce que je veux dire, assez maladroitement depuis dix minutes, c'est que je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux de toi…**

**-…**

**-Dis quelque chose s'il te plait, murmura –t'il. **

**-Je crois que je suis aussi en train de tomber amoureuse de toi…**

-Ca a donc plutôt répondu à ma question… c'était très étrange de voir Drago Malefoy se déclarer devant moi. A vrai dire, j'étais terrorisée !

-Donc tout s'est finalement bien passé.

-Oui, pour cette fois… Ca n'a pas toujours été aussi rose.

**-Tu as été vraiment nul, dégueulasse, un vrai salaud !**

**-Oh ça va ! C'est quand même pas de ma faute si cette Sang-de-bourbe est si susceptible ! **

**Ginny le gifla avec une force qui la surprit elle-même. **

**-La ferme ! C'est ma meilleure amie, il faut que je te le rappelle ?!**

**-Non. Je ne t'ai jamais rien dit sur tes fréquentations…**

**-Quoi ? Excuse-moi ? Mes amis sont dix millions de fois plus fidèles et intéressants que tous les Serpentards sans cervelle avec qui tu passes ton temps ! cria Ginny rouge de colère.**

**-''Montre moi tes amis je te dirais qui tu es. '', tu es au courant ? Si c'est ce que tu penses de mes amis… **

**-Ce sont des Mangemorts en puissance !!**

**La jeune avait laissé exploser sa colère, et la lampe de la chambre de préfet de Drago avait éclaté en mille morceaux. Il la regarda sans sortir le moindre son et, au bout de quelques minutes qui semblèrent interminables à Ginny, sortit de la pièce en silence.**

-C'était juste après Noël, lors de ma 6ème année, et nous ne nous sommes pas parlés pendant plus de dix jours. Mes amis ne comprenaient pas pourquoi je ne parlais plus et j'étais tout le temps déprimée. Je savais que j'avais été trop loin, nous n'avions jamais parlé de nos maisons respectives… Mais on était jeunes et très têtus … du coup, ça nous a pris une éternité pour nous excuser.

-Mais vous avez fini par le faire, ce qui démontre une force de caractère…

-En fait… à l'époque, c'était plutôt un histoire de…

Ginny baissa les yeux et commença à rougir devant le vieux sorcier aux cheveux blancs.

-…Sexe ? N'ayez pas honte Virginia. Je suis vieux c'est un fait, mais ça entraîne aussi que j'ai une connaissance de la vie assez approfondie… dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

-Excusez-moi, dit-elle dans un sourire. En vérité, nous avons été longtemps ensemble sans vraiment l'être. Nous étions plus des… partenaires…

-Jusqu'à cette fameuse déclaration ?

-Oui, à peu près. Même si ça n'a pas tout mis en ordre ! Mais ça a marqué un tournant… Et puis, après cela on ne se voyait que parce qu'on en avait envie puisqu'il n'était plus à Poudlard.

Et puis il y a eu Maya… et c'est peut-être la meilleure chose qui pouvait m'arriver à cette époque-là.

-Alors vous ne regrettez rien ?

-…Non. Rien.

-Donc vous ne souhaitez rien savoir de ce qu'il est devenu…

-Je… non, je pense que c'est mieux ainsi. On a refait nos vies…

Ginny acheva sa phrase dans un murmure, et essaya de soutenir le regard de son vieil ami quelques secondes, alors qu'encore une fois, il semblait la sonder jusqu'au plus profond de son âme.

-Vous ne voulez donc rien savoir ?

-…je… je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir entendre qu'il vit avec une autre…

-Vous êtes toujours amoureuse de lui ? demanda doucement Dumbledore.

Tin tin !! Bon, voilà, c'est fini pour ce chapitre. La suite bientôt (si j'ai des reviews !!) Euh ! Comme c'est pas beau le chantage !! Sérieusement, j'essaierai de pas trop tarder et penser à laisser un petit message si vous avez le temps. Biz à tous Pim's


	6. chapitre 6

Bon, désoléeça fait plus d'un mois que j'ai rien envoyé… vilaine ! C'est très pas bien je sais. Mais bon, j'avais le bac blanc à passer et les TPE à finir… (alors je pense que j'ai plus de chance d'être pardonnée !)

Donc, voilà la suite.

Avant de vous laisser lire :

Merci à Virg05, désolée du retard !

Merci aussi à Kikou224 ! je suis contente que t'aies compris parce que j'avais l'impression que mon idée était vraiment tordue et incompréhensible !

Merci à AL, j'espère que tu m'en voudras pas trop… réponse à LA question juste après !

Un gros merci à Cricritine pour ses encouragements.

Et enfin un gros gros merci à Melinda. Je sais pas pourquoi mais ton ''c'est pas mal'' m'as fait super plaisir, comme si c'était un des plus beau compliments qu'on m'ait jamais fait ! Bref, je suis contente que cette fic te plaise !

Bonne lecture à tous :

-Vous êtes toujours amoureuse de lui ? demanda doucement Dumbledore.

-Je ne sais pas. Mais une chose est sûre, c'est qu'il est le seul homme que j'ai vraiment aimé.

-Je vois.

-Bon, si nous changions de sujet ? Je ne suis pas venue m'apitoyer sur ma vie !

-C'est vrai. Je crois que nous nous sommes laissés emporter par les fantômes du passé ! Revenons donc au présent…

-Je suis revenue parce que je pensais que vous auriez besoin de toute l'aide possible… et puis je pense avoir certaines… ''qualités'' ou possibilités qui pourraient être utiles en temps de guerre.

-C'est exact. Nous allons avoir besoin de toutes les forces en présence dans ce monde et vous faîtes indéniablement partie des sorciers les plus puissants de ce siècle.

-Je… rougit Ginny, très mal à l'aise devant tant d'éloges.

-Avec du travail bien sûr. Vous avez en vous de la magie à l'état pure, une magie très ancienne, bien plus que les magies blanche ou noire que nous connaissons… une magie au dessus de toute notion de bien et de mal. Mais ce genre de don demande également une maîtrise de soi exemplaire…que vous ne possédez pas encore.

-Je… nous avions tenté de maîtriser mes pouvoirs… Drago et moi… mais c'était il y a très longtemps… je n'utilise presque plus de magie depuis que j'ai quitté Poudlard.

-Si vous avez déjà réussi à les maîtriser, même si c'était il y a dix ans, c'est déjà un bon début. Mais il faudrait que vous m'accordiez quelques heures par semaine pour que nous travaillions vos réactions et la façon de les contenir.

-Oui, bien sûr. De toute façon je suis ici pour ça et je n'ai pas grand chose d'autre à faire.

Mais, Albus, il faut que je sache où nous en sommes exactement…

-La guerre est plus proche que jamais, mais finalement elle a peut-être déjà commencée… Parfois je me demande si elle ne dure pas depuis 15 ans…

-Je sais. Tant d'amis sont déjà morts… et tant mourront sûrement encore… Je m'en veux souvent pour ne pas avoir été là. Et pour avoir emmené Maya ici…

-Je pense que Maya ne pourrait pas être mieux qu'auprès de sa mère et puis avec l'ascendance qu'elle possède… je pense qu'elle doit être en mesure de se défendre… D'ailleurs, je pense que vous devriez venir avec elle. J'aimerai voir ma filleule et tester ses capacités.

-Je… pour une raison que je ne m'explique pas totalement, j'ai essayé de l'éloigner de la magie. Bien sûr elle a souvent montré des dons et je suis persuadée qu'elle sera une sorcière très puissante… plus que moi… plus que Drago.

-Même si je suis convaincu des dons extraordinaires que doit posséder Maya, je pense que vous vous sous-estimez vous, ainsi que Monsieur Malefoy…

-Au contraire, j'ai vu à quel point nos magies étaient fortes quand , nous étions… unis, au sens le plus fort du terme… et le pouvoir qui se dégageait de notre amour. Mais ce que je sais également c'est que la plus grosse ''explosion magique'' que nous ayons déclenchée a été la conception de Maya…

-Je vois. Quoi qu'il en soit, vous possédez, je l'ai toujours su, une force intérieure et une aura magique particulière, qui vous offre un pouvoir énorme mais qui vous expose également à de grands dangers…

-Je sais. Quand voulez vous commencer l'entraînement ? demanda t'elle

-Le plus tôt sera le mieux. La bataille approche et nos rangs ont déjà été réduits par des attaques de Mangemorts.

-C'est vrai. Beaucoup d'innocents ont déjà perdu la vie dans cette bataille, dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

-Oui, c'est pourquoi nous nous devons de donner un sens à leur sacrifice. C'est ce que nous essayons de faire ici de notre mieux. Le vieil Ordre du Phenix s'est regroupé –même si malheureusement certains amis manquent déjà à l'appel- et de nouveaux éléments, et pas des moindres, nous ont rejoints. Nous sommes aujourd'hui plus nombreux et plus forts qu'il y a 15 ans et même si certainement beaucoup d'entre nous périront dans cette bataille, je suis confiant en ce qui concerne notre victoire…

Ginny esquissa un sourire en espérant que l'instinct de son vieil ami voyait juste encore une fois. Elle priait aussi pour que le plus de vies possible soit épargnées par cette guerre.

-Oh. Il est déjà presque 14 heures ! Je vais vous laisser. Merci de m'avoir écoutée et soutenue, comme toujours, Albus.

-Vous savez que si vous avez besoin de parler, je suis là. Je vous revois demain, avec Maya ?

-Oui.

La mère et la fille furent au rendez-vous le lendemain, et les jours suivants. Maya s'était tout de suite sentie à l'aise avec le vieux sorcier et le considérait déjà comme un ami de longue date. Elle découvrait la magie avec une joie non dissimulée et elle apprenait tellement vite les sortilèges basiques qu'elle se mit très vite à supplier Dumbledore de passer aux ''choses sérieuses'', ce qui le faisait beaucoup rire d'ailleurs.

Ginny regardait les progrès de sa fille avec émerveillement, et peur. Elle se sentait coupable aussi… coupable d'avoir privé Maya de magie durant son enfance, et aussi de son père… ou d'avoir privé Drago de sa fille… tout ça était trop compliqué. Peutêtre, comme l'avait sous-entendu Dumbledore 10 plus tôt, qu'elle avait empêché une fois pour toute Drago de trouver son chemin…

La jeune femme fut aussi surprise de reprendre très vite goût à sa magie et à l'adrénaline qu'elle diffusait dans son corps. De plus elle maîtrisait beaucoup plus ses réactions que quelques années plus tôt.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que je puisse faire volontairement tout ça…

-Vous avez tout simplement appris à mettre quelque peu vos émotions de coté… mais je pense qu'elles reviendront un jour et qu'alors, si vous réussissez à les concentrer, vous serez plus forte que jamais…

Ginny regarda son ami. Elle savait très bien quel pourrait être le déclic à la libération de ses émotions… mais elle ne se sentait absolument pas prête à affronter ça.

La jeune femme commença aussi à apprendre la médecine magique avec Madame Pomfresh, qui n'était pas toujours convaincue de la façon d'agir (''un peu trop libre…'') de Ginny.

Ginny et Maya étaient chez les Black depuis maintenant plus d'un mois et elles allaient à Poudlard tous les jours pour s'entraîner.

Un matin comme les autres, Ginny tentait de réussir un des sorts les plus complexes qu'elle ait jamais vu, et Maya s'amusait à métamorphoser des épingles en vers de terre.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant apparaître deux hommes, un blessé, l'autre le portant. Ginny reconnu tout de suite Neville dans les bras d'un homme sans âge.

-Albus. J'ai besoin de vous, vite, dit-il d'une voix éraillée, pressante mais dans laquelle aucune peur ne transparaissait.

Le sang de Ginny se glaça.

Voilà ! Désolée je suis un peu vache : ce chapitre est pas très long et la fin est un peu coupée… hihihi !

Mais bon, je vous aime bien quand même !

Bref, une petite review au passage s'il vous plaît ! et bonnes vacances à ceux qui sont (comme moi !) tranquilles à partir de demain ( à 10 heures !)


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou tout le monde ! Waouh…ça fait un bail ! bon, en fait j'avais arrêté de poster cette histoire par manque de temps (le bac… les vacances… la fac !) et aussi par manque d'envie (et oui… ça arrive !) mais comme je viens de recevoir une review menaçante de mam'zelle qui a pas du remarquer que le dernier chapitre avait 9 mois ( ! ), et que je voudrais quand même pas qu'on porte plainte contre moi (en plus c'est vrai que la suite de cette histoire s'ennuie un peu sur mon ordi !) et aussi et surtout que je suis une fille vraiment super sympa (mdr !), je poste donc un nouveau chapitre (et ce avant le délai accordé !) ! Voilà j'arrête d'embêter le monde (ou les rares personnes qui liront cette fic !) et je vous laisse lire !

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant apparaître deux hommes, un blessé, l'autre le portant. Ginny reconnu tout de suite Neville dans les bras d'un homme sans âge.

-Albus. J'ai besoin de vous, vite, dit-il d'une voix éraillée, pressante mais dans laquelle aucune peur ne transparaissait.

Le sang de Ginny se glaça. Ces yeux. Elle aurait pu reconnaître ces yeux au milieu d'une foule immense.

_Drago..._

Dumbledore s'éloigna de la jeune femme et accouru vers les deux hommes.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Une attaque de Mangemorts je pense. Je l'ai trouvé comme ça, ils devaient être nombreux.

-Portez le dans mon bureau, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Drago sortit et le vieux directeur se tourna ensuite vers les deux sorcières.

-Maya, pourrais tu aller chercher Mme Pomfresh à l'infirmerie. Miss Weasley, venez avec moi.

Maya avait cherché des explications dans le regard de sa mère mais celle-ci lui ordonna du regard de se dépêcher. Une fois qu'elle fut sortie de la pièce et Dumbledore déjà en route pour son bureau, Ginny resta sur place, incapable de bouger.

-Virginia ! Dépêchez vous.

-Je… qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?

-Ce n'est pas le moment pour ce genre de conversation. Mr Londubat a besoin de vous maintenant, alors venez.

-Il ne m'a pas vue…

-Ca ne saurait tarder et vous ne pensez tout de même pas à vous enfuir encore une fois ? Virginia, vous êtes une adulte aujourd'hui alors vous allez venir avec moi et prendre sur vous. Vite.

Le discours de son ami permit à Ginny de reprendre ses esprits, elle pouvait peut-être aider Neville, elle était revenue pour participer à cette guerre et revoir Drago était une étape inévitable. Elle aurait simplement voulu avoir plus de temps pour s'y préparer.

Ils montèrent alors dans le bureau de Dumbledore, trouvant Neville couché et Drago à son chevet.

-Ah enfin, je crois qu'il a reçu beaucoup d'Endolo…

Drago s'était enfin retourné et son regard avait croisé celui de Ginny.

Ils arrêtèrent tous deux de respirer pendant quelques secondes, puis il se tourna vers Dumbledore.

-… d'Endoloris. Mais il a arrêté de s'agiter et c'est plutôt bon signe en général.

-Savez vous quand l'agression s'est passée ?

-Je l'ai trouvé il y a dix minutes environ, mais il n'y avait déjà plus personne sur les lieux… c'est ça qui m'intrigue.

- Que se passe t'il? demanda l'infirmière en entrant à son tour dans le bureau du directeur. Oh mon Dieu ! Encore vous Mr Malefoy…que s'est t'il passé cette fois ?

-Il n'y est pour rien Pompom. Drago a trouvé Mr Londubat dans cet état, sans doute après une attaque de Mangemorts.

-De toute façon, tant que vous ne vous serez pas fait tuer…

Drago esquissa un sourire sans joie et s'éloigna du malade pour laisser Mme Pomfresh s'asseoir et l'examiner.

-Je peux faire quelque chose ? demanda finalement Ginny.

- Tenez-lui la main et concentrez-vous. Ca ne peut pas lui faire de mal de toute façon, répondit l'infirmière.

La jeune s'approcha donc du lit et sentit comme une décharge en effleurant de sa robe de sorcier celle de Drago.

_Alors comme ça rien n'a changé… il y a toujours ce lien magique entre nous…_

Ginny dû faire un gros effort pour rester stoïque lorsqu'elle ressentit pour la première fois depuis plus de dix ans cette magie si forte. D'ailleurs, il avait encore développé sa magie, elle pouvait le sentir. Il émanait de lui une force incroyable.

_…et comme toujours je me sens plus forte lorsqu'il est là… _

Ginny s'assit donc à coté de Neville, poussant légèrement l'infirmière, et lui prit la main. Elle sentit alors très vite un lien se former entre eux.

Une attaque de Mangemorts…la douleur…sa grand-mère…Luna…elle, lui et un bébé…

Neville et Luna, ensemble ? avec un bébé ? C'est fou ce que j'ai pu manquer…

Une aura d'un bleu très pâle commença à entourer le jeune homme et Ginny semblait comme connectée à lui. Elle n'entendait pas la discussion de Drago, Dumbledore et Mme Pomfresh qui s'inquiétaient des attaques répétées de Mangemorts en plein jour.

Seule Maya semblait se rendre compte que Neville retrouvait des couleurs à vue d'œil tandis que Ginny prenait un teint de plus en plus grisâtre et maladif.

-Maman ! Arrête ! Maman ! commença t'elle à implorer. Puis Maya se retourna vers les trois adultes qui discutaient avec gravité à quelques mètres.

-Eh ! Vite ! Albus ! cria Maya tout en essayant de détacher les mains entrelacées de Ginny et Neville.

Les trois sorciers se retournèrent enfin, Albus et Mme Pomfresh s'approchèrent rapidement et examinèrent rapidement la situation.

-Maya… commença le vieux directeur.

-Quoi ! qu'est ce qui se passe ! Pourquoi vous ne faîtes rien !

-Parce qu'on ne peut rien faire, répondit durement Drago

-Comment ça ! Vous n'allez pas les laisser comme ça !

-Maya… on ne peut pas les séparer, ça pourrait être très dangereux pour eux… expliqua doucement Dumbledore.

-Mais…

-Il faut attendre que le lien se rompe… Je suis désolé.

De longues secondes s'écoulèrent alors avant que Ginny, la peau quasiment translucide, tombe lourdement sur le sol, inconsciente. Neville quant à lui commença à ouvrir très doucement les yeux.

-Elle a réussi… constata l'infirmière presque tristement.

-Monsieur Malefoy, emmenez la à coté, ordonna Dumbledore.

Drago lui laissa un regard noir et ne bougea pas.

- Maintenant, ajouta-t-il fermement.

Il s'approcha alors de la jeune femme allongée par terre, prit une grande inspiration et la souleva. Maya les suivit tout en prenant la main de Ginny.

Il la déposa ensuite dans une pièce ne contenant qu'un lit et un petit bureau, s'éloigna tout de suite du lit et lui tourna le dos. Maya était toujours au chevet de sa mère et attendait qu'elle reprenne des couleurs.

-Elle va aller mieux ?

-… oui, répondit-il assez durement et se rendant compte pour la première fois de la présence de la fillette.

Maya parut se rassurer. Cet homme… elle le connaissait… elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, mais elle le connaissait depuis toujours… et elle savait également qu'il ne lui aurait pas menti pour la protéger.

-Je m'appelle Maya, et toi ?

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? demanda t'il sans même baisser les yeux vers elle.

-Savoir comment tu t'appelles !

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire devant le visage déterminé de la petite rousse en face de lui. Elle lui rappelait une vieille connaissance…

-Drago. Je m'appelle Drago.

-Et ben voilà, c'était pas si difficile !

Maya sourit encore une fois et se retourna vers sa mère.

-Et tu es qui ? si ce n'est pas trop indiscret… demanda Drago, tentant de détourner légèrement l'attention de la petite fille.

-Elle, elle s'appelle Virginia. Ginny.

-Oui, ça je le sais. Murmura t'il.

-Vous vous connaissez ?

-C'est une longue histoire. Et toi, tu la connais depuis longtemps ?

-C'est ma mère.

Dumbledore entra à ce moment et évita à Drago de se retrouver face à Maya après cette révélation.

-Comment va-t-elle ?

-Je ne sais pas exactement, répondit Maya, mais ça a l'air de s'améliorer.

-Tant mieux. Mr Londubat va beaucoup mieux lui aussi. Il a demandé à vous voir Drago…

-J'y vais. Et il faut que je prévienne Luna, dit il en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Dumbledore et Maya restèrent alors seuls avec Ginny allongée toujours sans connaissance.

-Il connaît maman.

-…Oui. Ils se connaissent depuis longtemps. Ils se sont rencontrés à Poudlard.

-Ils étaient amis ?

-Plus ou moins je crois, répondit le vieil homme en esquissant un sourire.

-Maman a fait une drôle de tête en le voyant…

-C'est parce qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à le revoir.

-Il a l'air gentil. Mais triste…

-Je crois que tu es une jeune fille très observatrice Maya…

-Merci…Maman !

Ginny commença à ouvrir légèrement les yeux.

-Maya… Albus. Comment va Neville ?

-Beaucoup mieux. Grâce à vous.

-C'est bien. Je suis contente…

-Reposez vous maintenant, vous avez laissé beaucoup de force pour le ramener parmi nous. Maya, tu viens ? Il faut laisser ta mère dormir un peu.

-J'arrive.

Dumbledore referma légèrement la porte derrière lui et Maya se pencha vers Ginny.

-Je t'aime. T'as été géniale.

-Merci mon cœur. Moi aussi je t'aime fort..

Drago sortit de la chambre et essaya de reprendre ses esprits avant d'aller retrouver Neville. Sa mère. Virginia Weasley avait une fille. Cette traitresse avait couché avec un autre homme. Et elle n'avait pas attendu longtemps pour faire son deuil à en juger par l'âge de la fillette… Peut-être même était elle enceinte en le quittant… elle l'avait trompé et s'était enfuie de peur qu'il l'apprenne… et elle avait eu raison… il l'aurait tuée en l'apprenant… oui. A la vue de sa colère aujourd'hui et sachant qu'il avait une maîtrise de lui-même quasiment sans faille, il aurait surement tué Virginia Weasley 12 ans plus tôt en apprenant qu'elle l'avait trompé.

Reprends-toi ! Cette fille ne représente plus rien. Tu n'as pas passé tant d'années à l'oublier pour la laisser bouleverser ta vie à la première occasion.

Il inspira profondément et se dirigea vers la pièce où se trouvait Neville.

-Alors ? Quoi de neuf ? demanda t'il sur un ton léger en entrant.

-Oh… pas grand-chose… une petite dizaine de Mangemorts, rien de vraiment passionnant, répondit-il en souriant. Et toi ?

-J'ai dû déplacer au moins trois rendez-vous à cause de toi je te signale.

-Vraiment désolé. Je mourrai dans mon coin la prochaine fois, promis.

-Surement pas. Je préfère encore affronter Voldemort plutôt que ta femme !

-Je te comprends, répondit Neville. Moi aussi je vais devoir l'affronter tout à l'heure. Tu l'as

déjà prévenue ou pas encore ?

-J'ai pensé que tu apprécierais un répit avant qu'elle ne vienne t'achever !

-C'est très gentil à toi. Merci, répondit-il en souriant, puis ce faisant plus sérieux, merci pour tout.

-Laisse tomber. Je n'ai fait que te ramener ici. Et en plus je vais aller avertir ta femme avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne s'en charge !

Drago sortit de la pièce et envoya un hibou à Luna qui arriva environ cinq minutes plus tard avec son bébé dans les bras et l'air très énervée.

-Drago Malefoy !

-Du calme Luna ! Je n'ai rien fait cette fois, je te jure !

- C'est ce que tu dis à chaque fois, et comme Neville n'est pas capable de dire autre chose que ''c'est pas moi non plus'' ! Vous êtes vraiment des gosses tous les deux ! Où il est ?

-Là-bas. Mais vas-y doucement quand même…

-Comme toujours, répondit la jeune femme en souriant. Tu peux me le garder ?

-Comme toujours !

Luna transposa son bébé de ses bras à ceux de Drago et celui-ci ne sembla même pas remarquer le changement.

-Neville Londubat !

-Luna…je te jure…

-…que tu n'y es pour rien, oui, je sais…

Drago sourit en entendant ces mots désormais familiers, et il s'éloigna de la chambre pour laisser au couple son intimité.

-Oh ! Un bébé. C'est le tien ?

Drago sortit de ses pensées et baissa la tête pour apercevoir Maya qui le fixait.

-Non, il n'est pas à moi. C'est le bébé de Neville.

-Le monsieur que maman a sauvé ?

-…oui.

-Il s'appelle comment ?

-Thomas.

-C'est joli. Il va bien… Neville ?

-Oui, il va mieux.

Drago tentait de garder son calme devant la petite rousse, mais ses sentiments étaient aussi contradictoires que nombreux. Cette gamine était la preuve de la trahison de Weasley et il la détestait pour cela, mais elle semblait à la fois si sûre d'elle et si fragile, elle lui rappelait tant la Ginny qu'il avait connue et aimée qu'il ressentait une sorte d'affection pour elle qu'il ne pouvait réprimer. De plus ce n'était pas la faute de la fille, si la mère était une traînée…

-Je peux rester avec vous ? Maman dort et Albus est dans son bureau avec des gens. En plus, ils sont tous au Terrier et j'ai pas le droit d'y retourner toute seule.

Drago réfléchit aussi vite qu'il en était capable à cet instant, il ne se sentait pas capable de rester avec cette fillette jusqu'à ce que sa mère daigne la récupérer.

-Neville est avec sa femme et je pense qu'ils rentreront bientôt au Terrier, ils pourront te ramener si tu veux.

-… je sais pas. Maman dort, je peux pas la laisser sans prévenir…

RESPIRE….

-… je peux lui dire… si tu veux, répondit Drago en rassemblant toute la maîtrise de lui qu'il possédait encore.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui… bien sûr.

-Merci. Il y a d'autres enfants là-bas. Ils sont petits mais ils sont rigolos, ils ne connaissent pas les moldus !

-Et toi si ?

-Bah oui. On vivait avec eux avant, quand on était en Ecosse.

Les Moldus en Ecosse ? Tu avais si peur de moi Weasley ?... tu avais peut-être raison… je ne t'ai pas cherché jusque là-bas….

-…Alors ton père est Moldu ?

-Non ! Mon papa je sais pas qui c'est mais c'est un sorcier. Il était même à Poudlard je crois.

-Ah…ils se sont connus à Poudlard ?

Drago se décida à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Et tu as quel âge ?

-J'aurai 11 ans le 25 novembre !

Drago ne pu s'empêcher d'effectuer toutes sortes de calculs… neuf mois… elle avait été conçue en mars… en mars, 12 ans plus tôt… Ginny était partie en juin cette année là… enceinte de presque quatre mois… Elle l'avait trompé à Poudlard… et à coup sûr avec un Gryffondor…

-Et maman son anniversaire c'est dans deux jours !

Le 27 août…

-Tu as un cadeau ?

-Bah oui ! C'est…

Maya se tut en entendant la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Luna et Neville en sortir et se dirigèrent vers eux.

-Bonjour, fit Luna en reprenant Thomas des bras de Drago.

-Bonjour.

-Luna, Neville, voilà Maya… la fille de Ginny.

Le couple essaya de rester naturel devant cette nouvelle et en regardant tour à tour Maya et Drago.

-Elle voudrait retourner au Square Grimmaud. Vous pouvez l'emmener ?

-Oui bien sûr. Il faut que j'y aille de toute façon, répondit Neville en souriant.

-Merci…

-Tu diras à maman ? demanda Maya à Drago en le regardant dans les yeux.

-…oui.

-Merci. Tu viendras au Square Grimmaud après ? ajouta t'elle avec un brin d'espoir dans les yeux qui fit fondre Drago.

-Oui.

-Chouette.

Luna, Neville, Thomas et Maya utilisèrent le portoloin spécialement installé pour relier Poudlard et le quartier général de l'Ordre et se retrouvèrent dans le salon du 12, Square Grimmaud au milieu des sorciers déjà présents.

Drago se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Il avait besoin de s'expliquer avec le vieux sorcier. Et il avait également besoin de parler, de parler à un ami. Il passa devant la chambre où se trouvait Ginny et essaya de ne pas s'arrêter. Elle dormait toujours et son visage était en partie caché derrière ses cheveux. Elle avait vieilli… ou plutôt mûri, après tout elle n'avait même pas trente ans. Elle semblait aussi fatiguée et préoccupée, mais elle était toujours aussi belle…

Tu oublies ce qu'elle t'a fait ou quoi ! Cette femme est une garce. Une traîtresse. Elle t'a fait croire qu'elle t'aimait, elle t'a trompé et elle t'a abandonné sans donner la moindre nouvelle en douze ans… Oublie la une bonne fois pour toute !

Voilà voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre a pas été trop décevant vu l'attente ! Ca serait vraiment vraiment sympa de me laisser une petite review en passant, histoire de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé…

Biz et bonnes fêtes à tous

Pim's


End file.
